


"Scared Potter?" "You wish"

by httpsgeeksassemble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsgeeksassemble/pseuds/httpsgeeksassemble
Summary: Pansy starts a rather exciting game of "spin the bottle"





	"Scared Potter?" "You wish"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably going to end up crappy cause its my first fic n stuff. But also excuse me if I don't spell a few words correctly, English isn't my first language.

{10th of December 1999 | 2:33 p.m}

It was a snowy day at Hogwarts when in the eighth year groupchat a mysterious message arrived from Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson: 7 p.m eighth year common room. I have something fun in mind... 

Harry had frowned at the message. In Pansy's mind having fun was getting in to trouble mostly. He went to find Ron and Hermione to see if they were going. Knowing he would be able to find Ron in the eighth year commonroom he headed there first. Maybe the love birds were there together. When he strutted into the beautiful large room he scanned it for any sign of a head with bright red hair and a head with bushy brown hair. Sure enough he found Ron at the table, surprisingly enough, playing wizards chess with Draco. Draco had become, what you might say, attractive. His hair wasn't sleeked back anymore but its always messy and hanging infront of his face. He was tall and his eyes were more silver than ever. Harry had to admit that he might have a major crush on him. Ofcourse he will never tell anyone. All of his friends are busy with trying to get them to kiss anyway. Admiting that he has a crush on him would make it even more awkward than it already is. Harry smiles and walks towards the two concentrated lads. Harry sits down next to Ron and awkwardly looks at him. "So are you two going to that thing Pansy was talking about tonight?" Harry asks and waits for a solid thirty seconds for an answer. He waves his hand infront of Ron's face but the only reaction he gets is a "sod off, Harry." Harry sighs and goes to find Hermione, who is talking to Parvati on the sofa, infront of the fire. Harry walks over to them and sits next to Hermione. "Hiya Harry, you OK?" Hermione smiles at him and she tilts her head a bit to the side. "Yeah I'm fine. Listen are you guys coming to that thing Pansy was talking about tonight?" 

"Yeah we were just talking about that. Think it might be fun, don't you?" Parvati says.

Harry nods thoughtfully. Fun is something it certainly will be, but he's pretty sure that the next day he would be hungover, as Pansy's "fun" ideas always contain alcohol. But it is friday so... Why wouldn't he have some fun? "Alright then. I'll go too" he says and he walks off towards the library, so he can get his homework done in time for tonight. 

~

{10th of December 1999 | 7:00 p.m}

"Alright, alright. Shut your pieholes all of you!" the room full of eighth year students who are comfortably scattered in a circle near the fire, fall silent. "Right then. The reason I gathered you all here tonight, is because I have a fun little game in mind" Pansy continues. She reaches behind her back and, amongst a few "ooh," takes out an empty butterbeer bottle. Oh god, Harry thinks, they're going to play- "spin the bottle" Pansy smirks excitedly. The whole room starts making excited noises and a few Ravenclaws wolf-whistle. "Just because I thought it was fun and because we all want Harry and Draco to make out" The whole room breaks out in cheers and hurrahs and Harry feels a slight blush fall over his cheeks. He looks over at Malfoy who is snarling at Pansy. "Oh how terribly funny, Pansy" Draco snaps with blushy cheeks. "Yes, yes. But theres more!" Pansy adds excitedly. She pulls a bottle of some kind of liquid from behind her back. "I made this myself, and trust me this stuff is real nasty. Everytime you pass, you take a shot." There it is, Harry was wondering where the booze were at. "The kiss has to last thirty seconds otherwise you still take the shot. Who wants to start first?" Pansy asks and the room falls silent. "Aren't very brave, are we now?" she says with a challenging glance on her face. "Alright I'll start" Parvati says and she spins the bottle while Pansy cheers her. The bottle lands on Neville and the students burst into cheers and laughs. Parvati leans over and kisses Neville passionate on the lips. Neville seemed surprised but thoroughly enjoyed it. Probably his first kiss, Harry thinks smugly but immediately feels embarrased for thinking that, after all, Neville is his friend and when Harry first came out, Neville was the only one who immediately accepted it and wasn't weird about it at all. After thirty seconds Pansy exclaimed through laughs that they could stop. Neville pulled away with a slight blush on his face and Parvati just looked proud. Then Parvati was alowed to pass the bottle to someone else who had to spin it. She picked Hermione, which landed on Blaise. She didn't pass, so with some misserable looks from Ron she kissed him. Then Blaise was allowed to choose. Blaise, who was best buddies with Draco, chose Draco. Draco laughed, which gave Harry mad butterflies in his stomach, and spun the bottle. Harry watched the bottle anxiously when it started to slow down and come his way. The bottle finally stopped and so did Harry's heart. The bottle pointed at him. The room falls silent for a range of seconds but then exploded into cheers. Would Draco pass? Draco's eyes went from the bottle full of Pansy's liquid to Harry and he finally crawled towards Harry. Draco was going to kiss Harry. Harry bit his lower lips but before he could resist, Draco smashed his lips against Harry's. Suddenly his hearing went blurry. Faint cheers were heard in the background but the only thing Harry could think, Harry could taste were Draco's lips. Draco soflty bit Harry's lip and his lips twisted into a smile. "Alright the thirty seconds are over!" Pansy's voice echoed and Draco pulled away slowly. Harry's mind snatched back to reality and to his dismay, they were both grinning uncontrolably

~

{10th of December 1999 | 00:34 a.m}

Harry and Draco are the only ones left in the commonroom and its awkward. "So that kiss, huh?" Harry says, trying to start a conversation. "Yes, can we like forget it? Just pretend it never happened" Draco says uncomfortably. "Right. If thats what you want. Sure." Harry finds it hard to hide his dissapointment. Draco is obviously not into him. "You seem a little tense about the situation Potter" Draco smirks after a few seconds of silence. "Its nothing, Draco." Both he and Draco look surprised by Harry using Draco's first name. "So we're on first name basis now are we?" Draco asks with an eyebrow pulled up. "Sorry I-" Harry started but before he could finish Draco leaned in and pushed his lips into Harry's. Surprised Harry leans back. Draco pulled away and frowned, "scared Potter?" he asks with a grin. Harry smiled and leaned in, "you wish" he answers before he crashes his lips into Draco's.


End file.
